Servant of Evil
by xiangli
Summary: "Once upon a time, in an unimportant place, there was a prince - my dear twin brother - who ruled at the top of a savage and ruthless kingdom." Based off of Servant of Evil by Len Kagamine. No Itacest, sorry, but there's SpAus, one-sided SpaMano, and one-sided AusIta... and a hidden pairing!


Hello, Xiang is back with another fanfic! This one is based off of Len Kagamine's _Aku no Meshitsukai_, or _Servant of Evil_. It's going to be told in three different points of view, so I hope this isn't too confusing…

I don't own _Hetalia_ or _Aku no Meshitsukai_, as much as I would like to…

* * *

**Lovino's Point of View**

"Come on, Lovi, let's play in the hills together!"

I ran after my twin brother, who was far ahead of me. Feliciano had always been faster than me, and I accepted that.

We rolled down the hills, screaming and laughing like we always did. I chased after him and he chased me back. In the end, we fell down into the soft grass, smiles on our similar faces.

Suddenly, the ground between the two of us split and spread quickly, separating us. I screamed again, this time in fear and loss. Feliciano screamed as well, screamed my name, tears staining his cheeks. I felt wetness on my face – were they tears too?

I woke with a start. _Another dream_, I told myself. I had been having dreams like that for several days now – dreams of my childhood being destroyed by fate.

It had happened, but not as horribly as my dreams said it was. Feliciano was taken away from mw and made into a prince. I, however, kept the title of servant, but when he rose to power, he kept me near him.

Feliciano had changed drastically since he had become a noble. Somehow, the innocence he had when we were growing up had all disappeared. It made me feel melancholy, but I reassured myself, saying that he was mature now, and I don't need to take care of him as much.

I forced myself out of bed, changed into my usual clothes, meant for a servant like myself, and made my way to the Great Hall. As I walked, I overheard some of the maids talking.

"Did you hear? The prince raised the taxes again," one whispered to the others.

"Again?" another hissed in hushed frustration. "This is the third time this month!"

"At this rate, how can his Highness expect us to be able to pay?" the third added, with the same tone and volume as the second. "It's preposterous!"

I walked on, successfully keeping my outrage in my head. _The taxes are for your safety!_ I wanted to yell. _If you can't pay for them, you don't deserve to live here!_

Upon reaching the hall, I approached the single throne and sank into a low bow to the person seated on it. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye and he motioned for me to rise.

"Come, stand beside me, Lovino," Feliciano said. I took my usual place by his side, smiling at him.

The doors to the palace burst open, revealing to of Feliciano's most trusted guards – Ludwig and Kiku – a familiar commoner held between them.

"We found this commoner in the royal gardens, Your Highness," Ludwig announced to the nearly empty hall as Kiku forced the commoner to his knees. "He was stealing the roses," Ludwig added.

The commoner looked up at Feliciano and I, his eyes begging for mercy. It was then that I recognized him: He was Francis Bonnefoy, the local florist, who was known for his beautiful flowers and kindness.

Felicano smiled a twisted smile, and he raised a finger and slid it across his neck. Kiku promptly forced a now-paled Francis to his feet, leading him away. Feliciano's smile became filled with satisfaction, and he turned to me.

"Another fugitive taken away from the kingdom. We are really improving quickly, aren't we, Lovino?"

I nodded, my mouth refusing to say a word.

A few weeks after Francis' arrest, Feliciano sent me to a nearby kingdom. He had handed me a letter, saying "Give this to the prince; ask for a reply."

If I remembered correctly, the prince's name was Roderich Edelstein. He had played with Feliciano and I a few times when we were little. He always had a strong sense of justice and a liking for the piano. Just a few years ago, he had become the ruler of his kingdom, and with his rule, his kingdom had become very successful.

Taking my best horse, I arrived in our neighboring kingdom within a few hours. It was a happy place. I saw kids playing with each other all over the streets, not having to worry about being kidnapped.

As I neared the castle, my stomach growled slightly. I thought that it would be rude to be hungry while in the prince's presence, so I stopped at a nearby shop.

The vendor, who was a teenage boy, not much older than I, smiled. "Welcome," he said happily, his green eyes sparkling. "I'm glad to have another customer!"

I smiled back and chose a couple tomatoes to eat. Handing them to the vendor, I said, "I'll just have these."

He took them and weighed them. "You like tomatoes, then?" he asked, calculating the price.

I nodded.

"Me too! Not that many people seem to like them, but I can't help but enjoy their taste," he laughed. He gave me the price, and I handed some coins to him. "Oh, could I have your name?" he added. "You don't seem to be from around here."

"Lovino Vargas," I said.

The boy smiled. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Nice to meet you, Lovi!"

I blushed slightly. It had been years since someone had called me by that nickname. Antonio obviously noticed my blush, because he laughed again and said, "Your face is red as those tomatoes you bought! It's cute."

My face heated, and I'm sure my blush grew darker. "Thank you," I said quickly, and I made my way to the castle.

I ate one of the tomatoes, deciding to save the other for the ride home. For some reason, I couldn't get Antonio's smile out of my head. It was dazzling, and his twinkling green eyes just completed the image.

I delivered the message to Roderich, who took it and read it silently. He took out a wuill and some parchment and began to write a reply. "I take it the Feliciano is well, then?" he said finally.

"Yes, your Highness," I replied.

He folded the reply letter, placed it in an envelope, and handed it to me. "That's good. And you, Lovino? How have you been?"

_Dazed. Flattered. Happy. _Many thoughts came to mind, but I settled with a "I've been fine, thank you for your concern, Your Highness."

"Of course. In addition to this reply, please tell Feliciano that he's welcome to visit at anytime. Now, please excuse me. There is work to be done," Roderich said, walking away.

I took that as a dismissal and exited the castle. As I made to leave the kingdom, I saw Antonio saying good-bye to another customer. He saw me, smiled, and waved. Knowing that I was blushing again, I waved and attempted to smile back at him.

I hurried back to my kingdom and gave the reply letter to Feliciano. He read through it, several times, and his expression grew darker with every minute that passed.

He abruptly stood up. "Go get rest, Lovino," Feliciano said at last. "Before that, please summon Yao here."

I bowed and took my leave. I made sure that Yao, the royal minister, went to Feliciano before I came back to my quarters.

As I was having my evening meal, someone knocked on my door. The person turned out to be Yao.

"Good evening," I said nervously to the minister.

"Evening, aru," he replied. He handed me a bottle, a message inside of it. I immediately knew it was from Feliciano.

I murmured my thanks to Yao as I took the bottle. This had to be important, if Feliciano took the time to put the message in the bottle.

Opening the bottle and taking the message out after Yao left, I read:

_Kill the man whose name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo._

_-F _

I put the bottle in my pocket and ran to Feliciano's quarters, unable to think. "Why?!" I demanded as I came into his bedroom.

He turned toward me slowly. "Lovino, where is your respect? No knock, no bow either?"

I ignored that statement and continued demanding answers. "Why must I kill Antonio? What was in the reply letter that upset you that much?"

Feliciano sighed. "Please, Lovino, this Antonio is the only cause of pain in my life right now. My biggest wish is that he disappears."

I knew that. Sending me that mission in a bottle told me that it was his wish that Antonio should die. "But why?" I pushed.

My brother's expression darkened. He went to his nightstand, retrieved a piece of paper and gave it to me. "Read it. You will then understand. Then burn it and go through with my orders. Now leave."

I took the paper and left. It was the reply letter. It said:

_To Feliciano – _

_I'm glad to hear that you and your kingdom are doing well. There have been rumors that your economy has not been good, but alas, rumors are only rumors._

_However, you and I cannot be wed. I am already engaged to my dear fiancée, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Our wedding will be held sometime in the next month, and you are invited, of course._

_I'm sure that you will find someone better suited for you in due time._

_Signed, _

_Roderich Edelstein _

I walked back to my room, my footsteps echoing in the silent palace. I burned the letter in the fireplace, and changed into dark-colored clothes, putting the bottle in my pocket. I silently made my way back to Roderich's kingdom.

The village was quiet, save the chirping of crickets. I watched as Antonio came out for a midnight stroll. I could hear him humming to himself as I crept after him, like a tiger stalking its prey.

I placed a hand on my knife, closing my eyes in a silent but short prayer. As Antonio reached a fountain, still humming to himself, I sprinted out of the darkness toward him and raised my knife.

He turned, a normal reaction to movement, but his eyes quickly filled with fear, then all life faded out of those beautiful green eyes as I plunged my knife into his heart – a quick, clean, and hopefully painless death.

I felt tears come to my eyes, but I refused to let them fall as I ran back to my horse, who would faithfully take me back home, oblivious to the fact that his master had just killed someone. And I was oblivious to the fact that a certain message in a bottle had fallen out of my pocket.

**Roderich's Point of View**

I never expected this to happen.

I had just made my way to the village fountain to meet with Antonio again, to tell him that our marriage had been approved by my parents.

However, when the fountain came into view, I also saw my dear Antonio, his heart stabbed and lifeless eyes filled with fear.

I grit my teeth with sorrow and rage. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks, landing on Antonio's bloodied chest. _Someone_, I thought. _Someone would have to pay._

I looked around, searching for any clues that would assist me in my revenge. My eyes fell on a small bottle, a piece of paper sealed within it. I took the message out, reading through it.

The handwriting that spelled out Antonio's death, the _F _that it was signed with – it all matched.

_Feliciano Vargas, your kingdom will meet its end, _I vowed. I slipped the message into my pocket and walked back to my palace, already mapping out my revenge.

A week later, we held Antonio's funeral. It was a quiet and short ceremony, for only my family and I really knew him. He didn't have a family nor close friends that we knew nearby.

My family decided to leave my presence as I mourned, leaving me alone with Antonio's grave. I heard some rustling in the bushes behind me. "Reveal yourself!" I shouted, pulling out my sword.

"Kesesese, my, the young master is grieving today," a rough, mocking voice said.

"What do you want, Gilbert?" I said, feeling exasperated and empty.

The pale-haired mercenary made another hiss-like laugh. "To aide you in your revenge. I found this on the path." He held up the message that I had found in the bottle.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why would you want to help me? I don't need it, and your prices are always high."

"My _bruder_, Ludwig, works for Feliciano. He spoke of things that are so unfair; it's no wonder that the economy is horrible there. Just a month or two ago, my friend Francis was executed for _picking the flowers _. Now Feliciano has killed the last of my trio, Antonio. Tell me, why wouldn't I help?" Gilbert asked. "Being the awesome me, I'll do it for the glory. You won't have to pay me."

"I'll hold you to your word, Gilbert Beilschmidt," I said. He smirked and handed me the message, then disappearing into the shadows. The back of the message had some messy handwriting on it; I knew it was Gilbert's. It said:

_Meet you at the gate to Feliciano's castle, two days from now, at this time._

**Lovino's Point of View**

Ever since I killed Antonio, my mind was blank. I pulled through every order I was given without many words. People around me told me that I was acting strangely. Even Kiku, who usually does everything without entering others' lives, asked whether I was feeling all right. I had nodded and tried to smile, but I believe that it looked more like a grimace.

In truth, no, I wasn't all right. Antonio was feeling all my thoughts – his smile, his eyes when they sparkled, but also his fearful expression, his eyes losing their life, and all of him lying on the ground, dead and gone forever.

As I was on yet another errand, I heard some of the villagers talking.

"There's going to be a revolution," one said. "Tomorrow, when the bell strikes three."

"Finally!" another exclaimed. "Perhaps now we will be rid of that evil prince!"

Upon hearing this, I finished my errand hurriedly, my mind suddenly alive. I sprinted back to the castle and into Feliciano's room.

Feliciano turned toward me. "Lovino."

"Feliciano, Feli, you must escape," I gasped, trying to catch my breath. "The villagers, they're starting to rebel."

My brother stared at me for a moment, and then sighed. "How, Lovino? How could I escape? How could I hide?"

I stumbled to his wardrobe, taking out some of his clothes. "We'll switch places. I'll be you, and you'll be me."

He stared at me in disbelief. "After all I've forced you to do, you would face the people, perhaps be killed… for me?"

I finished changing into his clothes and handed mine to him. "You're my brother, Feli," I reminded him. "You may be a prince, and I a servant, but we are still twins. Change into these, then go to my quarters; take some of my clothes and leave. Nobody will be able to tell the difference."

Feliciano seemed to be stunned speechless, for he hastily changed into the servants' garb in silence. He turned to me, making me feel like I was staring into a mirror.

"Stand up straighter! Where is your pride, your dignity?" he ordered. "You are a prince! Face your people as they rebel, but stay proud!" His voice cracked and he began to cry. "If you don't act like me, this will go nowhere!" he added, the words sounding forced.

I did so, holding my head high and pulling my features into what I hoped was a determined stance. Feliciano smiled a true smile, something that hadn't happened for years. I felt tears fall down my cheeks too, but I didn't bother stopping them.

We embraced, crying into each other's shoulders. It was the first hug we both had since we were children, and it was most likely our last one. I held my brother close. It was too late to try to stop crying.

The hug ended all too soon. I reluctantly pushed Feliciano towards the door. "Go, escape from here. Pack my things, but only take what you need. There are some coins hidden under my mattress. Make a new life for yourself," I said. "Don't cry, either! That will give this away!"

Feliciano nodded, wiping away his tears. "I love you, Lovi," I heard him whisper. Before I could reply, he had left.

_I love you too, Feli_, my mind screamed. _I love you too._

The next day, I woke up to Yao shaking my shoulder. "All the servants have disappeared, Your Highness," he said, his voice filled with alarm. "Even your brother, Lovino, abandoned you."

I turned toward him, letting a cold glare take over my features. "Why don't you join them, Yao?" I asked, my voice smooth as silk. "Or would you rather stay by my side, to meet the rage of your colleagues?" It was surprisingly easy to let my anger wash over the minister and shockingly satisfying to watch his face melt from alarmed to terrified. I kept the glare on as Yao straightened shakily and, not even stopping to bow, ran out of the room.

I yawned and slid out of bed. Changing into clothes that I had seen Feliciano wear many times felt so strange. I took out a quill and a piece of paper and began to write.

3:00 came too quickly.

I could already hear the citizens' cries for revenge. They were trying to break into the castle, to knock the door down.

I hurried to the balcony, placing a letter in a bottle. Capturing a dove, I attached the miniscule bottle to its leg and let it fly.

I heard the sound of a slash. Turning, a sword was placed at my neck. Holding the sword was a soldier with mocking red eyes. Gilbert Beilschmidt, the mercenary.

He turned to the person next to him, making sure that I was still cornered. "Kesesesese, do I get to kill him now, young master?"

The person, who wore a blue mask that covered his identity, spoke: "No, we shall execute him at sundown. For now, the dungeon shall do."

I glared at the masked figure, but under the glare was a horrifying realization. It was _Roderich Edelstein_.

Gilbert kept me in check as he escorted me to the dungeon. "This is for Francis and Toni," I heard him say. "Enjoy your final hours, Vargas!" he added scornfully as he pushed me into my cage.

I kept glaring at him defiantly until he had left. Then, a wracking sob left me, echoing in the dark and empty dungeon.

**Feliciano's Point of View**

"He'll be executed at sunset."

The words rang in my head as I ran toward the village square, where Lovino's death would take place.

Just this morning, I had run from the castle, my home from when Lovino and I were separated. I ran to a nearby inn, named "Arthur's Pub and Inn".

Arthur Kirkland, the innkeeper, greeted me. "Lovino," he said, not recognizing me. "Come to join the revolution?"

I nodded, and he clapped his hands. "Wonderful! Go on, head upstairs. You may have Room 8."

Nodding again, I grabbed my things and made my way to Room 8. I set the bag of clothes, food, and money on the floor and collapsed on the bed. It was hard comparing to my bed at the palace, but I deserved it. By then, I had realized that my deeds were pure evil. But that realization had come too late, and instead of facing my punishment, I had run like a coward and left my brother, who had served me so faithfully, to be punished in my stead.

Some hours later, I heard cheering come from the pub. I had fallen asleep, but I ventured downstairs, rubbing my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked sleepily, yawning. Arthur turned toward me, a smile of glee and satisfaction on his face.

"The prince has been caught!" he told me. "Finally, after all these years of suffering…" I saw him glance back at a portrait of somebody. That someone had long blonde hair that fell down in waves and blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean. I knew that face – I remembered that same person looking up at me, pleading for mercy in silence. But I had him taken away and he was executed.

My heart, my shrunken, black, nearly non-existent heart, sank. How many of these people, rejoicing at my brother's arrest, were affected by my rule? Did they all lose someone close to them?

Despite that sinking sensation that was guilt, I pulled on a face that portrayed triumph and happiness. "What will we do with the prince?" I said, filling my voice with fake ecstasy.

"Why, he will be executed at sunset! He will face the same death as those many people he killed."

I thanked Arthur and ran back to my room. I rummaged in the bag of clothes, finding a hooded cloak. _This should be enough_, I thought. _Enough to cover my identity._

30 minutes to sundown. I ran to the village square, where I knew Lovino would meet his end. There was already a crowd gathering at the platform, all shouting for my death.

I pushed through the rebels, determined to get to a spot where I could see Lovino's face one last time.

5 minutes to sunset, and the crowd was much larger and much louder. Together, they yelled, proclaimed their victory, demanded my execution.

The bell began to toll. I watched as my brother was dragged to the stage by Ludwig and Kiku. I wanted to scream at them, to make an appearance and take my punishment.

But the roar of the crowd was too overwhelming. The bell kept tolling.

_Bong. _Lovino was led closer to the guillotine. Kiku and Ludwig forced him to kneel. He was smiling, strangely enough.

_Bong._ He saw me, and his smile grew wider. Tears began to form at my eyes, but I wiped them away hastily. Lovino's head was forced down, and Ludwig secured it to the bottom of the frame.

_Bong_. He continued to smile at me, a genuine, but melancholy smile. I tried to smile back, but I failed miserably.

_Bong._

The blade was released.

I closed my eyes.

Lovino passed into the void.

My tears fell.

The sun had gone down a half an hour ago. The crowd had faded. Lovino's body was taken away. I stood there, lost and alone.

I somehow made it back to Arthur's Pub and Inn, where the men were too drunk to notice me.

I stayed in my room for days, Arthur being kind enough to bring me my meals. He seemed to understand. "He was your brother, though he was evil," he had said. "His death must have still been a shock."

I listened to the gossipers that stopped in the pub. According to rumor, Roderich had fallen for a girl named Elizaveta. I wanted to send him a letter, to congratulate him and tell him how sorry I was.

But I was supposed to be dead.

I hid under my brother's name. The villagers were kind to me, but I didn't dare become too close to them. I had done so many things to hurt them, and if I were somehow found out, I would lose everything again.

A week after Lovino's death, a dove flew into my room, looking exhausted. Attached to its leg was a tiny bottle with a tightly rolled up message in it. I untied the bottle from the dove's leg with shaking hands, letting the bird fly away.

I opened the bottle and took out the message. It was a challenge to unravel the paper; my fingers were trembling so much. When I read the single sentence, written in that way-too-familiar handwriting, I cried again, but this time, it wasn't just sorrow and grief. There was some happiness too.

_If we are reborn together, let us play in the hills together again, okay?_

_-L _

* * *

Oh my grah, that's a lot of words. There's a hidden pairing in here, and whoever tells me which pairing it is first gets virtual cookies. They are quite delicious, I tell you.

Reviews sound nice, so please review! Feel free to criticize, in fact, please do. I need your advice!


End file.
